


The Red Wolf Meets The Dragon

by Sakura_Fangirl307



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Jon Snow is a Stark, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Prince Jon Snow, Queen Daenerys, Queen Sansa, Queen in the North, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Fangirl307/pseuds/Sakura_Fangirl307
Summary: My rendition/hopes of the opening of Season 8 and the long-awaited first meeting of Sansa and Dany, written from Sansa's perspective.Hints of Daensa.





	The Red Wolf Meets The Dragon

_I promise when I am a Queen, I’d make them love me_.

Sansa was standing at the walls of Winterfell, staring out at the snow. Her sister Arya, had returned weeks ago and they were now as close as they had ever been.

“Jon bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen days ago.” Sansa suddenly announced.

Arya gasped and angrily yelled “WHAT? How could he?””

“I don’t know but he sent me a raven. He will be sailing to White Harbor with the Dragon Queen in tow.”

“Didn’t Robb and Mother die for Northern independence? Jon should have fought harder for it. That Dragon cunt tricked him or something.”

“I don’t know, Arya. Maybe she threatened him to kneel or burn. We will get to the truth of it, when they arrive here. The letter says he is bringing her here to fight with the North against the dead.”

Arya snarled, “She will betray us. That dragon bitch….”

Sansa nodded. “Her father was a murdering psychopath and she even lived up to that when she burnt those Tarlys alive. I don’t know what to do.”

Arya quietened, and then said “Call our bannermen in here.  They must know we’re under the Dragon banner now.”

Maester Wolkan approached them.

“My lady, this arrived an hour ago.”

The message sent chills up Sansa’s spine. It came from the Night’s Watch.

“ _The Wall fell. The Lord Commander is dead. They are coming for Winterfell_.”

 

Sure enough, the lords of the North gathered as they awaited Jon’s return. Sansa had them in the Great Hall first.

“My lords,” She announced. “I’m sure you’re all wandering why I asked you here. However, we have received grave news. Our former King, Jon Snow, has bent his knee to the Dragon Queen and is bringing her here as we speak.”

A massive uproar erupted, as the lords’ suspicions about Jon were finally confirmed.

Bran spoke next. “I saw it. He is enamored with her. That could be his reasoning.” Arya made a disgusted sound.

“I thought better of Jon than to give up independence for cunt.”

Sansa held up her hand, “Hush Arya, there could be more to it.”

Glover roared “ _Fuck_ Jon Snow! King Robb died for independence from those flowery fucking Southerners. But now he invites them in?”

Sansa tried to be diplomatic. “My Lord, be calm. He said it himself. We need her to fight the dead.”

Arya countered. “But he couldn’t have fought harder, made some kind of a mutually beneficial deal? If she’s worthy of the North, according to Jon, she should have been more receptive to our views of the Iron Throne. She already burned people alive for defying her. We’re next.”

Sansa sighed. The north was fierce, and loyal to their own to a fault.

Lyanna Mormont snarled at them, “The North bows to no foreigner southron queen. Brandon, you are our rightful king, and Robb’s true heir. We made a terrible mistake trying to leapfrog a bastard ahead of the line of succession. Didn’t we wage an entire war because Joffrey was not King Robert’s trueborn son?”

Sansa interrupted. “My brother has abdicated from his claim to Winterfell and the North.”

Lyanna smirked. “Then you lead us.”

“WHAT?” Sansa screeched.

Lyanna continued “Snow betrayed us, Lady Sansa. Your blood is that of Eddard and Catelyn. No one can doubt King Robb would have wanted you to take over. We all know where House Mormont stands. The North knows no Queen but the Queen _in the North_ , whose name is _Stark!_.”

Lord Manderly stood forward. “The North should rally to their own. We loved your father and we loved your brother Robb. We called him King in the North. House Manderly stands behind the Red Wolf, Sansa Stark. The rightful Queen in the North!”

Lord Glover stepped forward. “I won’t fight for a Wolf pup hiding behind a Dragon bitch’s skirts. The Queen in the North!”

Yohn Royce agreed. “The knights of the Vale rode North for you. We fought in the Battle of the Bastards for you.  You _are_ the Red Wolf. You avenged your father and slew the traitors Ramsay Bolton and Petyr Baelish. The Queen in the Mountain and Vale!”

“Queen in the Mountains and Vale!” Lord Corbray shouted.

“Queen of the Trident! Queen of the Trident!” Came another voice.

Lord Mallister was next. “Your uncle died fighting for us. He refused to come to help you. I will not. You are of Tully blood and you will lead us through this. Queen of the Trident!”

The shouting grew louder. Arya goofily smiled at her sister, who was still gaping in shock. Finally, she found her voice.

“I accept this tremendous responsibility. I understand your misgivings about the Dragon Queen and Jon. I agree that we should remain free, just as Robb wanted. I don’t know if I will do a very good job of being Queen but with you all here to advise me and protect me, I pledge that we will get through this, no matter how little hope you all have right now. As you all know, the Wall has fallen and the dead will be here soon. We must immediately prepare to defend Winterfell to the last. We lost the Wall! We lost the Night’s Watch! We cannot lose the North!”

A deafening roar erupted from the Hall, as all the Lords of the North, Vale and Trident thundered in support for the Queen. When they died down, Lord Royce said “My Queen., there is much to be done. What are your orders?”

Sansa looked at him and steeled herself, knowing she would always have his support.

“As my first act as Queen, I legitimize my brother as Prince Jon _Stark_. Arya and Bran have abdicated, and thus Jon will take over again if I were to die, no matter how angry you all are at him at this moment. That is _final_.” _I’m so sorry, Jon. Though I am mad at you right now, you are a Stark and always was._

She continued “As my second act as Queen, I name my sister Arya Stark as the Queen’s Justice. I name Brienne of Tarth to be my Lady Commander of the Queensguard. You defeated the Hound in single combat and have proven to be my most loyal supporter.”

Brienne smiled at her and bowed in deference. “My Queen, I accept your honorable and just offer. I did not believe I would find someone worth fighting for after the death of your mother. I swear by the old gods and the new that I will always protect you.”

“Lord Royce, I believe no one can doubt your honor or experience. I name you Hand of the Queen.” Sansa fondly declared.

Sansa proceeded to order them to gather food and weapons, fully stocked. The dead were coming and they were coming fast. The Wall had fallen. All the terrible stories they were told as children were true after all. A nightmare was heading for them all, and Sansa hoped her army could hold on. She desperately sent ravens to all corners of the world to beg for aid, and to announce the fall of the Wall.

 

At last, the day came. Daenerys was coming to the gates with Jon in tow. The entire North/Vale/Trident household awaited them.  Finally, she stepped through. Sansa was immediately struck by her beauty. Flowing silver hair, soft feminine figure, fiery eyes.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Your Grace.” Sansa coolly and calmly announced.

Missandei announced to all the gathered Northerners “You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.”

Brienne calmly and firmly responded.

“You stand in the presence of Queen Sansa Stark of the North, Trident and Vale,” she declared in her deep voice, “The Queen of Winter, Shield of Winterfell, The Red Wolf, Hero of the Battle of the Bastards, slayer of the traitors Petyr Baelish and Ramsay Bolton, and eldest trueborn heir to King Robb.”

The entire southern party was shocked almost into silence at this proclamation. The North was independent again?

“What has she done?” Tyrion Lannister whispered.

“The alliance is surely dead.” A soldier hissed.

Sansa blushed at the names. _You didn’t need to lay it on so thick_ , thought Sansa.  Daenerys only looked confused. “What exactly is the meaning of this? Your king, Jon Snow, pledged the North to me and my claim as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” _Oh gods_. Even her voice was soft and silky. Not at all like the conqueror she was expecting.

Sansa turned cold and steely. “Oh, he did?”

“Yes. He did not tell me that someone was already declaring themselves Queen.”

 “If not for Queen Daenerys, I would have been cut down and killed beyond the wall”, Jon explained hotly. “She will aid us in our struggle against the Night King, who’s army is on its way as we speak.”

“I understand your decision, Jon but you could have consulted with us first before giving up the throne we entrusted to you.” Sansa said sadly.

“What in the name of the Many-Faced God were you doing beyond the wa-” Arya began but Sansa squeezed her arm.

“We were there to capture a single wight to present to Cersei Lannister who has promised us the Lannister army’s aid.” Jon said.

“Are they coming?”

“Well, no scout has reported movements-”

“So, it was a waste of time. I am sorry Jon, but none of you know Cersei if you think for one second, she would fight alongside a foreign Queen, Dothraki and the Northerners in solidarity. She will betray us first chance she gets, if she hasn’t already. You lost a Dragon, it destroyed the Wall. You trusted Cersei, she abandoned you. Your foolish mission has cost us dearly and it cost you your crown.”

“I am not ready to believe anyone is that evil.” Jon said sadly. “Cersei’s army will come.”

“Lady Sansa-“Daenerys began.

Arya interrupted, smugly. “My sister is a _Queen_ , not a Lady. Have you not heard?”

Tyrion stared in disbelief. “What in the name of- Come on, Sansa, bend the knee. Don’t let this turn into another war.”

“I will not, husband.”

Daenerys looked at her like she had three heads.

“Forgive me but the last King in the North was Torrhen Stark and did he not bend the knee to the Dragon banner?”

Sansa coolly responded “No. The last King in the North was my brother Robb Stark.”

“Is that so? Jon failed to mention that….”

Sansa coldly looked at Jon. _He forgot his own half-brother was king?_

“Robb was betrayed and murdered at the Red Wedding, which we have avenged with the Battle of the Bastards and the Red Twin Massacre.  In response to Jon’s letter, my bannermen rebelled and named me Queen of the North, Vale and Trident. We are now and forever, free and independent from the yoke of the Iron Throne who would have us either on our knees or burn.”

“I am not here to burn anyone, La-er…Queen Sansa.”

Tyrion scoffed at this. Daenerys stared directly at him. “That was different. Lord Tarly and his son were enemy combatants and a danger-”

Jon for the first time was stunned and disgusted by Daenerys. Arya merely stared at her in cold fury. “You burned Sam’s father and brother? Why did you not tell me? You said you would be different!” Something seemed to break between both Jon and Daenerys. He was furious with her.

Sansa nodded. “If you are truly here to help us, why is it you have brought Dothraki and Ironborn savages into your cause? The Ironborn betrayed Robb and tried to murder my baby brothers.  I was raped, sold and tortured by Lannisters and their dogs, because of their betrayal! You cannot expect us to simply act as if nothing happened.”

There was a long awkward pause. Finally, Daenerys responded, shameful and a bit embarrassed.

“You are absolutely correct, Queen Sansa. However, I have forced the Dothraki to swear off those practices from now to the end of time. The same is true of the Ironborn who are currently rebelling against King Euron. I saw the Night King and his army and feel regret every day for not believing in it sooner. As Jon has no doubt told you, unless we stand together as one single united people, the Night King will kill us all!” Daenerys boomed.

Sansa smiles, having the perfect response. “Yes, of course we shall fight together against our common enemy. I pledge this on my life. However, I must request that you honor our independence. My bannermen and I will never again accept subjugation from the Iron Throne. If you choose to disagree and burn us, then we’ll fight. We’ll drive you out.” She fell to her knees. Arya’s eyes widened in surprise. “Please allow us to be free, Your Grace. Set aside your pride and avoid a pointless and costly war. Please, Daenerys…”

Sansa was almost in tears, both scared and emotional, as she remembered how great Robb was and his battle for independence. Behind her, there was utter silence from both sides’ bannermen.

“Granted.” Daenerys suddenly announced.

Lord Tyrion started “Your G-“

“That’s my final decision, my lord Hand! If you remember, the Greyjoys asked for independence, and I allowed it. Queen Sansa here is asking as well. The others can too. Your Grace, you humbled yourself before me, which was… extremely brave. I have suffered…. similarly, at the hands of men who believed they could take whatever they wished. So, I will fight with you in the Great War. If we die, we die _together_.”

She extended a hand, which was grasped graciously.

“I extend my full royal gratitude, and accept your proposal for a formal Alliance to defend the North. We’ll destroy the Night King together, then you and your armies will leave the North, Vale and Trident forever. Prince Jon Stark, you are legitimized by royal decree and named my Supreme Commander, second only to me. I believe no man has more experience against the dead. I shall forgive your previous actions as long as you never undermine House Stark again. Join us in the Hall.”

The northerners cheered. They were free. At last. Even Arya could not be prouder of her elder sister.

Suddenly Samwell Tarly came running up. “Bran and I need to tell you something, Jon. Now.”  

 

Some time passed. The two queens agreed to show a united front, in order to not seem weak and to convince the Northerners to accept their new allies. According to Bran, the Army of the Dead would arrive within days and Sansa oversaw preparations, including the fashioning of dragonglass weapons and fire-based weapons. The cornerstone of the strategy however was Daenerys’ two remaining dragons.

She had only just caught a moment to herself to stare out from the battlements at the Northern forest, when she heard someone come up behind her.

“Thank you” the silky voice said. Sansa turned to see the blonde dragon herself, smiling warmly.

“For what?” Sansa whispered softly.

“Not having me killed.”

Sansa chuckled. “I am not Cersei.”

They fell back into silence for a few moments.

“Beautiful,” Daenerys said softly, gazing out at the wilderness.

Sansa blushed. “W-What?”

“This country. I have never seen it.” _Of course, that goddess wouldn’t call you beautiful, you silly girl._

“No, I expect you would not have,” Sansa agreed. “People think the North is just a harsh, cold wasteland. But they have never seen the first snows, or the weirwood trees. What do the Southerners know of us? The lone wolf always dies. But the pack survives, and the sheep never remain safe.”

Daenerys stiffened, “I do not mean to be ignorant, or a “foreign queen”, Your Grace. Nor did I ever want to be an invader. I actually envy you.”

“Why?”

She smiled at the redhead, “Your people actually chose you to lead. For so long I believed I was simply the rightful heir to the Iron Throne by blood. I have come to realize it takes more than that to lead. I’ve seen those leadership qualities within you, Sansa.”

“I never wanted to be Queen. So far, it’s been nothing but a miserable pain in my ass.”

Daenerys chuckled. “But?”

“But I love my family and I love my home. If this is how I best protect it, then so be it.”

“We might not be able to.”

“Don’t talk like that! We have the dragonglass.”

“I’ve already lost more than I can bear in this war, Sansa _.” First name basis already?_ “Viserion was….”

“I’m sure he was incredible.”

“I failed him! A mother of dragons should die before her dragons!”

“You didn’t fail the slaves you freed. They’re standing here because of you. You didn’t fail my brother, you saved him beyond the Wall.”

Daenerys stared at her, “You have every reason to hate me. I let him go on that mission. I threatened to conquer your home.”

“Doesn’t mean I do.” Sansa wryly smiled. “We’ve all done things we regret. Look to the future and try to become the person you want to be.”

“You’re a good friend, Sansa. Thank you.”

‘…We’re friends?”

“Only if you wish to be.”

Sansa sniffled. Not since Margaery had anyone been so openly kind to her and willing to be close to her.

“Of course.”


End file.
